Rekindled Feelings
by CrispyBaconbits
Summary: Troy is upset after an offhanded comment from Britta, and Annie tries to cheer him up.


A/N: I came up with this short oneshot after tonight's new episode, so don't read if you don't want spoilers. Annie x Troy is one of my favourite pairings. Always has been since the first season. Reviews are welcome!

* * *

After everyone had finally finished watching Blade, Troy had gotten up abruptly and headed into the blanket fort claiming he was "completely exhausted". Annie knew better though; Britta's offhanded comment had gotten to him. Everyone had dispersed rather quickly after Troy left for bed, and Britta left as well, feeling much better about her complex with Blade. She was, however, still oblivious to the fact that she had inadvertently called Troy a "loser". Abed had stayed in his armchair, saying that "The excitement of Blade has given me enough fuel to watch the rest of the trilogy." Annie therefore decided that it was a good time to check up on Troy. It was still relatively early, so she assumed he wouldn't be asleep.

When she opened up the blanket fort, she saw him sitting on the ground staring at the wall. He didn't even acknowledge her when she had walked in and made herself comfortable on the bottom bunk of their bed. "Um...hey Troy," said Annie cautiously. "Are you alright?" Troy looked over at her and then looked downcast at the floor. He wasn't crying, which surprised Annie and also concerned her. It was extremely easy to make Troy cry, so when he wasn't crying it probably meant he was genuinely upset about something serious. Annie heard his voice then, although he still wasn't looking at her. "No, not really. I mean Britta thinks I'm a loser, so that kinda sucks."

"Oh Troy. Don't worry about that. Britta thinks you're great! I mean you're one of her best friends! We all are!" Annie said enthusiastically. Troy looked at her then, with the same solemn look on his face. "Exactly, she looks at _all of us _that way. Except Jeff most likely." Annie felt a tiny ping of jealousy at Troy's comment, but shrugged it off. "What does it matter what she thinks of Jeff? I mean, she still cares for all of us, right?" Troy shook his head. "No, you don't understand. I'm saying that she would probably only want to like...date Jeff. I mean what girl would wanna be with someone who they think is a loser?" Annie sat back a little bit, surprised but still understanding what Troy was getting at. But she recomposed herself rather quickly and moved off the bed to sit beside him on the floor. She lightly grasped Troy's hand, catching his attention. "Troy, don't think like that. You have so many good qualities. What happened earlier only happened because she thought it was someone else, someone who probably doesn't mean as much to her as you do. Britta's problem is that she refuses to see that she needs someone who says whatever you said in that text message. She likes guys who treat her poorly because she thinks that's all she deserves." Troy looked up at Annie, his face finally lightening up a bit. "You're right. I feel bad for her in a way; she deserves better than the guys that she likes." Annie smiled at him. "She does."

Troy then tightened his grip on Annie's hand a little bit. "I guess I know now how you felt back in high school, Annie. It's a pretty crappy feeling to be ignored; I'm sorry I put you through that." Annie looked down at her lap, thinking back to when she used to sit behind Troy in algebra. It seemed like so long ago, especially since she lived with him now. She smiled at how things had turned out. "But look at us now, Troy! We live together! And you don't have to apologize; we might not have even become as great friends if you _did_ know me in high school. I'm glad I got to prove to you I was cool once we came to Greendale." Troy frowned a little at her comment. "I don't think I wouldn't have thought you were cool in high school. I mean Riverside High doesn't really define you as a person, it's the people there that do. I guess I was popular, but if we had gotten a chance to talk I bet we would have really hit it off as friends. You're really cool, Annie. You always were."

Annie's heart warmed at Troy's compliment. Sure, he could be a little dim-witted at times, but he could be really genuine and caring when he wanted to. She beamed at him and went in to hug him tight. "Thanks, Troy. That means a lot. I'm sure high school me would probably be jumping off the walls if you said that to her. And just so you know, I don't think you're a loser. I think you're great." Troy smiled at her. "Thanks, Annie. I'm sure high school me probably heard that all the time, but it means a lot more coming from you."

Annie put her hand over Troy's again, and just smiled at him. They sat there in silence for a few moments, both looking into each other's eyes. She suddenly saw Troy in a new light. Or an old light, rather. He looked like he did in their first year at Greendale. He looked like he was noticing her again for the first time. Of course, it wasn't the same since they were friends now (great friends, in fact) but it was like he actually took note of just how much she really cared for him. She felt wanted and appreciated, and it was nice. Troy was so great; he was caring but also simple. He wasn't like Jeff in that he didn't make excuses to stay away from her. And unlike Britta, Annie didn't see anything wrong in liking a guy who actually cared for her feelings. She realized that she and Troy needed each other more than she thought. They both needed each other as that friend who could understand the other one's feelings, which was something that the rest of the study group sometimes had trouble with. Even Abed, who studied human character on a daily basis, misread feelings sometimes. But Troy was just like her. His feelings were simple and direct, and she could understand them. He didn't send mixed signals, or try to deny his feelings. He just accepted it and acted on them.

And as if to prove that Annie was right about him, Troy's lips were suddenly on her own.

At first Annie hesitated, but she soon found herself leaning into him. As they kissed, she realized that Troy was the guy she had been looking for. She wanted someone who she didn't have to figure out, but who still reciprocated her feelings. It was like how she felt with Jeff, except Troy was much more consistent with his feelings. Somehow, she just knew that he wouldn't send mixed signals or lead her on. She knew that this kiss was real, and she loved it. Troy pulled away though, startling her slightly. "I'm sorry, that was weird wasn't it?" Troy looked a bit panic stricken and wasn't looking at Annie's eyes. She laid her palm on his cheek reassuringly. "No it wasn't, Troy. I want this. You're honestly so great; I don't know why I didn't see it before. Please don't worry." He smiled but looked like he needed a bit more reassurance, so she leaned in to kiss him again. This time, he happily reciprocated and held her against him.

Annie didn't know what tonight meant for the two of them, but for the first time, she found herself not caring. She didn't know what the future held, but somehow, she knew it'd be bright and simple – just like Troy Barnes.


End file.
